


The smile on my wrist

by OllieUnderWord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gay, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Transphobia, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieUnderWord/pseuds/OllieUnderWord
Summary: Almost everybody in this world is born with a soulmate, some people won’t get soulmates they are forever bound to be lonely. But there was still a way for people without soulmates to find love the person would have to be under the age of 18, because at the age of 18 you get a mark and your soulmate has the matching mark. but people without soulmates would take children and minors rape them have a child of their own some of them would have many children and rape them until they’re 17 then kill them, under painful circumstances George was born unlucky and bound to death by the age of 17, he was also born a boy so he was useless to his father. He has a younger sister, this sister grew up to be a boy, his name is Oliver. George’s brother was always hiding, so he was the one who was getting raped nonstop.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	The smile on my wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au lol.

Year: 2010

“George! I don’t want to see dad can you please take the guy for me..” Olivia asked her brother. “Okay.. I’m really scared, we’re going to run away soon!” George said , waving bye to his sister tears rolling down his swollen face. He exited his room anxiously. “WHERES OLIVIA?!” His dad screamed at him, “dad I don’t know..” he said scared back. “Ugh whatever I’ll just use the faggot again.” His dad said disgusted. George was ripped back, he started crying and screaming. “DAD NO PLEASE!” He yelled desperately. “SHUT UP!” His dad said screaming kicking George to the wall. “DAD PLEASE” George cried. “WILL YOU SHUT UP!?” His dad screamed.

It had been hours and hours of George being slammed into like a doll, George at this time was only 14 it was hard for him. But it was the next day now he had to go to school. “Sis, wake up it’s time for school.” George said shaking Olivia awake. “I’m up I’m up...” she said. “Come one let’s go to school!” George said excited, school was an escape from the abuse. “Hey bro?” Olivia asked. “Yeah?” George asked back. “Can you start calling me Oliver and a he?” He asked. “Yes of course, your my brother of course!” George said, Oliver started crying hugging his brother. They left the house walking to school George had lots of bruises from his beatings Wilbur would probably question it.

Clay was laying on his bed, the 11 year old boy was staring at his roof. His tv was playing the shining, he was switching from the movie to the roof. His three year old sister was playing with his laptop. “Drista be careful” he said to her. “Okay big brofer” she said. He continued to stare at the roof. “Drista it’s getting late go to sleep okay?” He asked. “Otay!” She said back.

Year: 2014

“Oliver do you have everything?” George asked his brother. “Yup!” He said back. “Kids come here!” There dad yelled. They came over. “I’m leaving don’t pull anything, also for the last time Olivia your a girl.” He said annoyingly and than left the house. “Come on Olivia where gonna run to wilburs!” George said, “okay also today is our 18th birthday I’m excited!” He told him. “Me too.” George said back. They left the house.

“Welcome to your new home yes it’s small but I’m broke.” Wilbur stated. “It’s alright.” George said. “George I can get my surgeries tomorrow!” Oliver said. “Oh my you can!” George said back.

“Welll......!!!” Oliver asked. “I don’t know it’s just a huge smile on my wrist-“ George stated. “Nice mines a purple moon on my cheek!” Oliver said. “That’s nice well where going to are dream college since we where smart enough to get in!” George said excited. 

Year:2021

Clay finally had the opportunity to go to his dream school in London. He didn’t have to pay he just got in by his scholarship. Dream hadn’t gotten his soulmate mark so he assumed he didn’t have one.

Dream ended up staying in a small apartment near the school, it was his first day. He got on his bike and went to the university.

“Welcome to your homeroom classroom clay, introduce yourself.” The teacher said. “Okay.” He said back, he entered the classroom standing in the front. “This is our new student, let him introduce himself.” The teacher announced to the class. “Uh hey I’m clay, I came her from Florida.” he said. “WHATS YOUR SOULMATE MARK?!” a kid in the back asked. “I don’t have one.” He replied, that made George wince in fear. “Wait...” clay said. “Nevermind” he continued. He looked at his wrist in shock, a small smile laying below his hand.


End file.
